The Sun Is My Salvation
by LunarChrome
Summary: I was once cast out of this world... Cast away from the one whom I call my love... I then receive a second chance to be reunited with her again... It is a chance I dare take... I will never leave her side again...
1. Chapter 1

**You know what? I had the most wonderful time thinking about this story. So I hope you like it as well as I do.**

**And pardon me if it kinda jumps right in...**

**Begin!**

Walking along, not having a care in the world, just thinking about...

Nothing.

I loved walking along these rural, and sometimes, industrial roads... Just me and the stars... Sharing our thought between every step I take...

"Oh how wonderful it is..."

It was nice... And fine... Just me... And...

...

Dear God, there it is again. Almost every night, since I was... I don't know...

The name I was stuck with... Was Jossten. In fact, I... Was named that by my parents... But I don't know who my parents were... I just knew enough to know I had a mother, but that was all. I'm currently 21, and have no idea what my purpose is in life... My mother... Well, I have a human mother, but... She doesn't feel like my _real_ mother...

Who she was, I didn't know. But I still felt like I was underwatch. Maybe I'm just a labratory experiment like in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Now I know how Picard felt. How he felt, I feel now. Like there's a door, but nothing on the other side of the door. Even if you were to escape, they would just put you right back.

Like under a microscope. I looked at the time, and it said 8:53.

"God... I am so sick and tired of... Ahhh..." I moaned pain as I winced and fell to the ground.

"No... Not again..." I said while feeling a memory flashback in my mind...

_"So... What shall we do now?" The voice said in a seductive tone._

_"Well... I have something in mind..." I said._

_I looked at the voice, the face, but it was blurred._

_"And just what is that?" She said in the same tone while kneading my back and giving me a massage with her arms.._

_"A small game... But later..."_

_"I love you." She said..._

_"And I love you... Tia..."_

_And then, like a mist, it faded from sight of mind..._

"Guh... Hah... Hoo..." I panted as I lay on the ground with the most severe of headaches.

But who was Tia? I didn't know anyone who had a name like that. Closest name I knew was Annamaria... My former girlfriend. But... I just... Don't... I don't get it.

Tia? Who... I mean, it's a beautiful name, worthy of a name in my books but...

I still didn't know who she was? And... Why was she white?

I began limping somewhere, along the road, when I opened my eyes as I fell, and hit my head on a rock... But that rock... Was 52 feet down. From a waterfall...

"Wha...?" I said while looking around the green, warm, grassy hillside which accompanied me to my destination.

"But where am I?" I asked myself.

I saw nothing but a rural, dirt road which sliced between the hills. I looked to see the grassy hills go into a town... An old town...

I walked to the town, and in front of it, before concluding it was full of multi-colored, cartoonish ponies. Both Unicorn, and Pegasi. And even ones who I knew as just ponies. Earth ponies, I guess.

...

But they seemed to know a language which I was familiar with.

English. Of course, I denied my mind of this thought, when they kept talking, on and on, until I finally accepted the thought.

They didn't seem to notice me, until I began, to slowly walk forward and they stopped with a most curious and slightly shocked look, which they began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What is that?"

"Is that a hairless monkey?"

One though, came right out of the crowd and walked up to me.

"A human?" It said to me. It was a aquamarine pony, with a mane and tail of the same color, with white stripes through it.

"Um... Hello." I waved to them and smiled a bit.

"You can talk?"

"Yes... I... don't want to alarm you... But I... Have much to do."

"Oh no, please don't leave. I've always wanted to meet a human. Do you have to go?"

I looked at her, and the other ponies, and looked back. A forest, and that was it. Maybe... It was my way back? Maybe that forest has something to do with my appearance here... Maybe...

"Spike, send a letter to Princess Celestia. Now." I heard one say. A lavender one.

_Great. She alerted the high rulers. Well I'm screwed._

I wore a black button-up shirt, which was black. I have emerald green eyes as a color for them, and I wear dark navy blue jeans. and black dress shoes. With dark blond, short hair. Which I respectively grew to be 6' 6" tall.

Which were probably getting dusty. I looked down. Nope. I looked back up, and then towards the forest. I began to back up slowly, when the pony began to give me a 'please don't leave look'.

I wasn't even supposed to be here!

"Oh come on, please?"

"No... J-Just leave me alone."

"And I know that creature to be a human. Signed, Twilight Sparkle." I heard one say to the small purple dragon that seemed to be taking note of what she said.

_Ok. I've got about five minutes to make it from here to the forest. I can do it..._

I began walking back never taking my eyes off the them, until I saw a small carriage in the sky.

_Well, that's them. I'm screwed._

I began feeling my heart, no... My soul, saying something to me, like... I shouldn't run away.

I started my mile-long sprint towards the forest, as some of the ponies began to follow. But just walking. About... I don't know. I guess they wanted to know who and what I was for themselves.

But the carriage had stopped at the town, and then a pony, larger than most others, one with both a large horn, and accompanied by wings.

Interesting... I had almost made it, when I stopped myself to look.

Now, I expected her just to use the carriage. But she must have insisted of running for her self...

But why?

I just stood there. Like I was waiting for her. I faintly heard a voice, probably hers, that snapped me out of my dazed trance, and I bolted into the forest. I made it in there, and proceeded to run, when I tripped on a rock, and hit my head on yet another rock, but was only dazed.

Consider it like the effect of a flashbang.

My vision, was now blurry, and wobbly, as I got back up, panting ever so fast. I looked at my hands, now covered in blood. I heard something behind me, before hearing the voice again, and rustling of the bushes. I felt a huge pain in my side, and shoulder, when I looked back.

Wolves. But not ordinary wolves. Wolves consisting of timber.

"GRAAAAH!" I screamed as I pulled them off, taking flesh with them. I felt blood pool on the ground out of my left side, where I put a hand over to cup the wound from any blood spilling out at all

I saw the figure, or pony. But then a name came to mind. Alicorn. I don't know where I heard that, but I insisted on running still.

"No please! Wait!" It said.

_No... I... Cannot be caught... Whatever the cost..._

I ran, even over some wolves, and looked back once again, as the wolves scattered when they saw the being.

I was about to make it to the dense part of the forest, when I tripped on a branch, and fell to the ground. Now the being was angry. Well... Either that or... She was crying.

"P-Please... Don't come any closer... I-I'm sorry for w-whatever I did t-to you."I stuttered in fear.

"Don't fear me... Please... You know who I am, remember?"

_Do I... Do I remember? A white figure... A... Tia?"_

"T-Tia?" I said, hoping it was the right name.

"Yes! You remember!" She said breathlessly and smiled, as tears now flowed down her cheeks easily.

She walked towards me slowly, every step, my soul rejoiced for some unknown reason...

But maybe it was because I knew her once.

"Don' you remember me... Jossten?" She said my name.

"How... Do you... Know my name?"

"Please... Don't worry about that... Just please come with me... Please..." She said while nuzzling her cheek to mine a whispering to me.

But then I fell and passed out... And that was all I could remember... Until I woke up. I expected a hospital, but instead I found myself staring at a ceiling which showed me the colors of blue, pink, purple, and green.

_Wha... What? Where am I?_

I looked to my left side, where a bandage, and all blood was removed. My shoulder was no longer bloody, and it too, had a bandage. I found myself in a bed, with nothing but my undergarments. They too, were clean, but I didn't care. I looked to see my clothes in a neat, clean pile next to the nightstand on a chair.

So I decided to take a shower. I sat at the edge of the bed, and got up. I was seemingly wobbly, at first, but I regained control. I grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom. It was neatly organized, with all the condiments a woman would need to wash her hair, style it, wash her face.

Which then agreed with the notion that I was in a bedroom.

A castle-like interior as well. Interesting. I turned on the shower, hoping for warm, when I recieved cold.

"Well. Nothing like a cold shower to wake you up in the morning." I said to myself. Quietly. I scrubbed my hair with a shampoo which I am I not going to bore you with a title, and I dried off. I put on my shirt, and jeans, and I combed my hair.

My hair was dry by the time I put on my shoes. Pretty fast, right?

...

Yeah... Anyway, I proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, when I saw a figure standing outside.

The very same figure that I knew to be Tia. I still didn't believe her that she says she is Tia. But did I care _that_ much? Not really.

Did I want to speak with her? NO. I most certainly did not. For right now, I just wanted to go back to Earth, where I know I am safe. Even if it is boring.

I walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to speak with her or even look at her...

...

I guess you could say I was scared of her. I have never been more scared in my life. Ever. I don't know if it's because I know her, or what.

You know, I would love to entertain suggestions. But right now, I gotta go.

I almost made it to the door, when she called my name.

"Jossten?" She said in a quiet voice.

_No. No no no. I am certainly not going to speak with you._

... But my mind didn't care.

"Jossten please. I know you are scared, and frightened, but please, just look at me."

...

And she was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was scared and frightened...

But...

Something inside me did not want to shut her out. Something inside of me just said 'look at her'. I don't know what, but I do know it to be a strong feeling.

I turned around, to look at her, face to face. But I just couldn't look at her face, as I sharply looked away.

"Jossten please." She said while approaching me quite fast. I put my back to the granite wall, and looked at the nightstand, the ceiling, the floor, anything to not look at her.

"Jossten please, look at me." She said while she grabbed my face with her hooves. But I still insisted on looking at the floor.

But unbeknownst to me, a tear roll down my face, and to the ground. Said tear was... Not just clear... But... Golden. I didn't understand it.

I finally found the courage to look at her, even if it was for a moment.

"You remember me, don't you?" She asked.

"... Y... Yes..." I replied.

"Do you remember this?" She said while snaking her hooves around and massaging my back gently, making me melt in her grasp.

"Hhh..." I sighed in relief.

"Yes... I know you remember..."

I looked at her again, but this time, with courage.

"I... Remember..."

Our lips were mere centimeters away, as our breath left a glossy look and feel on our lips. She slowly leaned in, and kissed me. It was so... Warm and inviting... So intoxicating... So... Passionate.

She stood back, and I suddenly felt dizzy, and slow. I was now feeling a pain in my head, and a throbbing headache formed.

Memories from long ago, flashed in my mind.

_"Oh how I love the royal garden... It makes you even more beautiful than you are..." A memory flashed and disapeared._

"No... Not again!" I grunted while falling to the ground.

"Jossten. Jossten. Jossten, just looked at me. Just look at me." She said while picking me up and holding me. When I looked at her, all pain seemed to go away... The headache, gone, the pain, gone... The pain in my heart... Gone.

Just by a simple look, she has somehow soothed all of my pain. I don't know how she did it, but she did. It seemed like a wave of assurance came over me like water, soothing the pain.

My vision was now clear, and I looked around. Everything was fine. Nothing seemed out of place.

"All better?" She smiled at me.

I was sick and tired of repressing my feelings. I hugged her tightly and kissed her ferociously, feeling her blood heat up at that moment.

"You do remember." She said breathlessly.

"Yes... Maybe not all of it, but enough for now... Tia." I said while smiling at her.

"Would you like to go see the Royal Gardens?" She said to me.

"I would like that, yes."

And so she took me on a tour of the gardens, the rich, lavish flowers and different plants that flourish this land... It was truly amazing.

We sat down on a grass hill, and just sat in silence. Just remembering the moments when we would do this. How we would cuddle each other under the moon every night, loving each moment like it was our last...

But I still had much to remember...

**CHAPTER END**

**And...**

**...**

**Done. Okay. I'm done. That was really, really, **_**really**_** awesome in my point of view. To be able to feel what Jossten feels, from a first-person viewpoint. Well, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you liked what you read!**

**And don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to keep up with it!**

**Buh-Bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Okay. I know that the last chapter wasn't very long... And I apologize. But I have been hard at work while moving again from another house to another house... And I gotta know, does any of you live in Washington, Graham? Cuz if you do, please leave it in a review, your name, and address. I would love to meet you sometime.**

**Because I know you viewers are awesome, and I would love to meet someone awesome...**

**But enough of that, I don't want to keep you!**

**Please enjoy...**

...

Being thrusted into unconsciousness isn't a fun thing. Not only did I feel exhausted when I awoke in that forest, I had to carry the creature to safety... Even my energy reserves were depleted, and emergency shut down was immentent...

...

How long have I been asleep? Hhhh... I sometimes wonder if I'm not dead yet... Hm. And if I was dead, is this the afterlife? Just an endless black darkness so black that you cannot see anything but your own body? Hm. Well, it's not _that_ black. You can still see it waving like dark matter... Think of it like Super Mario Galaxy. The kind of dark matter you leap over is identical to what I can see and observe right now...

But I still don't think that is very fair, not after what I did. If there is a God in heaven, he knows I did the right thing, _not_ the wrong thing. Unless she wanted to die, which I doubt, I did the right thing... Or maybe... It's just my time. Huh. Funny. 17 years old, and it's my time to die. I feel _so_ proud...

Ugh. Walking in this dimension is so boring. It's like trying to do nothing for a whole hour. Try that. Think you can do it? 'Cause I know I can... But only because there is nothing else to do than nothing itself.

...

God, death is stupid. It just said 'I'll leave you to die now.' And left... Hhhh... Gee thanks life. Just what I wanted after I saved the life of a beautiful one...? Did... What the heck? Did I just say that? Seriously?

God I gotta stop thinking for a moment...

"How... Doctor?" A echoed female voice spoke aloud from which sounded like from all directions.

"Not sure... Recovering... But... Rest." Another voice said aloud... Now I get to hear voices in my head... Great... Just what I wanted to keep my sanity.

SANITY POTION, PLEASE.

"Human... We don't know... Got here." The male voice said but which sounded like a bit more to conceive by ear. Interesting... After a while of talking, I could now concieve sentences.

"The anatomy is certainly similar to our previous knowledge... But it has yet to be explored..." He said. I could then hear a steady beeping sound in the background... Wait... THAT'S IT! HA!

Docter, anatomy, human, and a beeping sound? Ha! I'm not dead, I'm in a hospital! I jumped up and down for a few moments before I passed out in the dimension, and then recieved inky black darkness again. Ugh.

I then began to feel cognitive functions in my body again, breathing, hearing, touch, taste, smell. Even sight. I think... I then felt something grasping my hand tightly, and feeling a drop of some liquid on it... Unless... Dear lord... Why...

I then began to regain control over my aware functions. I began to feel my left hand move again. She must have noticed it because she then gasped and froze for whatever reason. I began to feel her face... It was a thousand times softer than that of any female I've ever felt.

I opened my eyes slowly to see joyful tears flowing down the mare's face as she hugged me tightly... I've never had a woman care so much about me like this before... I was in all sense shocked. I broke out of my trance and hugged her back gently... In fact... I owed her something...

I do not believe I would have made it without her help... I could not stop thinking about her when I carried her... I believe she was like my lifeline... And I would do anything to protect it... Protect her...

"T-Thank you so much!" She whispered into my ear as she cried onto my shoulder... I was still shocked at how she could articulate words from her mouth. It was at most interesting.

I was deeply saddened at how she shivered when she hugged me... It was not cold in this room, no... But rather being scared in fear that she wouldn't survive, no... I... don't believe that. I believe that she wouldn't see me again, and she was scared because of it. She finally stopped hugging me to look at me smiling while crying.

"Hey... I'm sorry..." I said while sitting up and hugging her. I didn't give a damn how much my wounds hurt. It hurt infinitely more to see her sad. Something about her just... I couldn't see her sad... It hurt too much.

I opened my eyes to see that I was not alone. The same five ponies that seemed to gather around me when I was wounded however long ago that was. I looked down at the mare's calf, and saw it was healing nicely...

...

Which meant one thing. Wounds like that take time. Her wound is about 55% healed... That would have taken at least a week and a half. Without movement... Something about those figures scared me.

I read in her book of records, data, observations, experiments, theories, things like that, that her name was Twilight Sparkle. At the least, the name is beautiful. It was so fitting for her... She was like my Sparkle of light in the inky darkness...

"T... Twilight?" I said. She gasped when she heard her name called by one who did not know her name. It must have been hell going through what she went through that night...

"I just want you to know that I will never let anything hurt you again... If you need me, you call me. I'll be there when you need me... Okay?" I said while she nodded.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"19 days..." She muttered. My mind froze when I heard those figures. 19 days... That... Can't be... 19 DAYS?! WHAT THE HELL!?

I layed down and observed the ceiling for a moment. "May I have a mirror?"

She levitated a mirror over using her magic, and a lavender aura radiated around her horn, and the object. I looked into the mirror, and saw I had grown a beard. Wow. Said beard was dark blond, almost brown. I looked like Rick Grimes.

I kinda like the beard... Looks fitting... Nah. I'm good. I don't want it. I sat up at the edge of the bed and touched the ground with my toes. I then stood on my feet, but I felt pain in my left calf. Man it hurt.

The ponies just gasped with open eyes and hanging jaws as I walked towards my belongings, grabbed my things, and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my normal attire, which was clean.

I even put on my hat, and holster, and walked out of the bathroom. I looked and stood like Rick. It was clearly really scary. It even scared me a bit. Seeing myself like that.

"Now where's the exit?" I asked them. I couldn't stay here. I was like an outsider... No... More like a person that doesn't belong here. As much as I would love to stay with Twilight, I must find a way back home... I don't belong here.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, where is the... Never mind. Don't bother." I said while walking towards the door...I live Alanta, Georgia... I even picked up a bit of the accent. More like adopted it, but whatever. I wasn't texan, but not really english.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

I walked into the hall to see many different ponies staring at me. I headed strait for the door, when a pony tried to halt me.

"Sir, what are you doing? Your not cleared to go!" She pleaded. I did not want any of this. I just wanted to leave in peace without any disturbance whatsoever to the hospital...

"I wasn't cleared to be entered into the hospital in the first place, now please, move, or I will make you move." I said. I wasn't having this! I saw two colts, larger ones, probably restrainers, walk up behind the first nurse, who walked out of the way.

One colt took a step forward and I pointed my revolver at his head, and he scoffed.

"What is that?" He asked sarcastically. He was scared, that's for sure. The way he nervously looked at the gun.

I leaned down in his face and said, "You wanna find out?" I asked him while cocking the hammer back. He backed away nervously, and I walked and reached the door and opened it up.

I looked around and saw that it wasn't the same old town I saw it to be. It was more like a city. A city with nice brick roads, white brick-built buildings, and a huge castle. I don't know what that castle was for but I ain't gonna stand around to find out.

I started to walk the other way, since hearing a train was like salvation to me.

"Wait!" A voice said to me.

"Hm?" I said while looking back and seeing Twilight walking towards me. I looked towards her and needed to ask her a question.

"Ms. Sparkle-"

"Twilight." She said.

"Twilight. What in God's name were you doing that night?"

"Hhh... I was setting fireworks to celebrate the Day Of Equality. Princess Celestia and Luna were there looking at the situation, but mostly Princess Celestia. I told them I was okay on my own... Guess I wasn't..."

"No, you weren't."

"And Celestia thought it was okay, that I could handle myself..."

"Well then she though wrong, mkay? Now what does she look like?"

"Well, she's tall, white, with a horn and wings, and wears a tiara much like mine. And her mane is multicolored."

I turned around and saw a very close description of her and a blue pony next to her. The blue pony seemed to show more of the shy type. The white one... Well... Much different.

"Well Well Well..." I said while she walked up with surprise.

"Twilight, what is he doing up? I thou-"

"Nuhuh. You ask about me, you answer to me. Now I suspect you were in charge of the situation on the night of the celebration, hm?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, it seems like you came this close to indirectly killing an innocent pony. You look like the type that can't handle themselves under pressure, so maybe next time _you_ should go with her to protect her from whatever the hell is out there ."

"How dare you! I-"

"Well damn you and damn your princess title. I clearly don't give two shits about that. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard of your stupid little descisions. I mean, would you go out at night, alone, into a forest like that?"

"N-No."

"Then why'd ya send her?! If you can't do it, then don't send someone else out like that. Seems like you don't get the saying 'Do as I say, not as I do.' Type shit. Well maybe you need to learn, cause..." I said while beginning to lose me control over my emotions.

"I would never, never put a sweet mare like this one in a situation like that... I mean... Are you really that cold? A-An-And to think of what would have happened if I wasn't there? You would be directly responisble for her death... And I could never allow myself to do that."

She looked at me with a repulsive look.

"What right do you have to tell me that I-"

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?! HUH?! UNTIL YOU GET SCARS LIKE THESE, YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled at her and showed her the wounds. She clearly got the point that time. I stared at her for a moment, showing I meant what I said.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said while I walked from the situation. She was basically a murderer. Without me, Twilight would've been dead. And you know what? It would be on her conscience for ever.

_Hhh... Can't wait to be home._

I walked onto the train, even though I disaproved of the six ponies following me. I boarded the train and did not listen to them at all. I had many things to do on my mind and I did not want to lose track of my objective... My objective being...

To find a way home. If... If I emerged from the bushes in the forest, then that is where I mus be. I'm sorry Twilight... But I must leave. I learned the names of all six ponies, and seemed to fall asleep. I awoke with a sleeping Twilight resting on my shoulder.

"Oh geez..." I said while gettign up and hearing a gasp from her. I heard the conductor yell all aboard, and the rest of the six wake up. Twilight was about to say something when I started walking off the train. I walked through town and then found myself at the edge of the forest.

I walked inside the forest in the same fashion and path as when I came out. I found myself at the very same bush, but with a portal large enough for a human to pass through... Maybe that is what brought me here.

I walked towards it, and heard Twilight.

"Jossten, what are you doing?"

"Hhhh... I... I think it's clear what I'm doing. Twilight, your a smart mare. You know what must happen... What I must do... Mkay?" I said while cupping her chin and lifting her head as she began to cry.

_Goddamnit..._

"I'm sorry..." I said to her while I hugged her...

"But I don-"

"Don't belong here. So I think you should just go."

"Alright... But I just wanted to say I'm sor-"

"JUST GO!" She yelled while shoving me in the portal and me falling in...

...

"Huh?" I gasped while I sat up in the golden wheat field. There was absolutely nothing in it. It was just a golden wheat field with hills. Plain and simple... Oh my god...

"I'm back! Ha!" I said while looking at the sky for a moment... It wasn't nearly what I suspected... Being gone for 20 days changed a whole lot. There was now what looked like a glass dome over the atmosphere...

"What in God's name is this place?"I said while I started walking up a hill. I stood on top of it and looked to see the city of Atlanta under fire from what looked like modern helicopters and such... Who would do this?

I ran down the hill and got up close to the situation, and looked to see soldiers, identically the same, but different color and type. Even drop pods. Every Drop Pod had a writing on it stating what in inside said drop pods...

'Drop Pod 48937: Vanguard'

'Drop Pod 12892: Shadow'

'Drop Pod 27495: Grenadier'

'Drop Pod 13599: Wraith'

'Drop Pod 38795: Tank'

'Drop Pod 29038: Marksman'

'Drop Pod 44982: Beserker'

...

But what did these mean? Did this mean utter global war? I looked around to see both sides in a war. But one side was blue, and one was red... It could only mean one thing. Something disasterous must have happened to the economy, and complete global war broke out.

"What in hell..." I said while seeing what looked like a 'Shadow' soldier, run for a moment, and then disappear... What? He then reappeared only for a moment to shoot a man in the head and continue running... This was not the earth I wanted to return to.


End file.
